hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
You Owe Me One
"You owe me one" is one of the few shorts of the web series Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures and is the tenth in total. Synopsis When Kiazuki tries to take Zikoro out of danger without success, it seems that she has no choice but to do favors to others to help her. Argument On the dark side of the moon, right in the forest of Red Treasure Trees is a certain Diamond, occupied in his choreography until only by accident his beloved sheriff's plaque falls and rolls to the ground. Kiazuki on the other hand is climbing a red Tree to help get Zikoro out of the heights but fails and falls to the ground. She then complains until she touches the badge. Confused, Kiazuki takes the badge and asks Jones if it belonged to him, to what he gladly tells him that yes and that he owes her one. When he hears that, Kiazuki thinks of a way to get help from others. After a while she finds herself helping the Hemkas and telling them that they owe her one, then helps to clean Doughy's mouth, and disgustingly tells him that he owes him two, later he is running around the Friendship Garden where Hanazuki is planting her the bushes and only by accident, Kiazuki ends up stumbling upon Hanazuki and her wheelbarrow, although afterwards she helps sort everything out, and tells her young sister that she helped her because they are "Moonflower Sisters" without first telling her that she owes him one too, which Hanazuki accepts with doubt. Later, the tallest Moonflower uses a Mouth Portal as a megaphone to tell everyone to help her in an issue and that everyone is indebted to her. "Remember, you owe me one," she says, and then goes to the red tree that she climbed before. After that, all the inhabitants of the Moon make a tower to help Kiazuki rescue Zikoro and when she does it, the tower doesn't resist anymore and falls to the ground. The others leave the area in disgust, but Hanazuki, on the other hand, tells Kiazuki that next time she needs a favor she should only ask for it, but the older sister only responds with the good advice she gave her and that now she owed her one, to what Hanazuki responds with an "agghh!". Trivia *The Red Treasure Trees are absurdly larger than they should be. *It is not known exactly why Orange Hemka wanted to stretch his tongue. *A small animation error is noticed when Doughy closes his mouth after Kiazuki cleans his lips. *This episode marks the first time that Kiazuki confirms to Hanazuki that they are "Moonflower Sisters." *In comparison with the whole series, in most of the short Kiazuki smiles. *Kiazuki may have stumbled upon Hanazuki on purpose so that she owed her a favor by helping her. *It's the second time since the first season that Dazzlesscence Jones has his sheriff badge, the first was in "Slow Sand Rises". *This is the same as the other shorts have not yet been dubbed into Spanish, Latin or Castilian *In the short, Kiazuki is seen cleaning the fat out of Doughy, a hot dog. Ironically, hot dogs technically are full of fat. Category:Shorts